She will be loved
by Laby Anne Boleyn
Summary: Based on this season; Katherine a human, lost and in trouble. E/K love.
1. Chapter 1

Kathrine didn't shy away for the negative aspect of herself. She was a bitch, plain and simple. She was a cheater, example the salvaltore brothers, she'd betray just as easy to kiss you, a manipulator probably born one. One could go on and on, but she wasn't stupid. She didn't escape the world oldest and strongest family of vampire by accident. Kathrine was very intelligent.

That is why Kathrine pushed her useless human body, she limped though the woods, her ribs protested, and dizzy spells slowed her, but she didn't stop. Stopping meant staying in Mystic Falls, and that would be stupid; and as Kathrine had just stated she is not stupid. The doppelganger was getting the hell out of dodge.

She wanted to head towards Elijah; her heart. Theirs's was a complicated love, full of mistrusts and regrets, and yes she didn't love Elijah as another woman, unbroken woman would, and yes deep down Kathrine did understand how broken of a women she was, acknowledging that brokenness was completely different story. Yet, Kathrine loved him the only way her twisted heart knew how. Didn't that count for something?

Going to Elijah was out of the question, not only was Kathrine not ready to see Elijah, maybe ever again. There also was Klaus. She hadn't just ran for the 500ish years, lost her family, only at the end surrender to that narcissistic asshole. She rather bear eat her alive.

At the rate she was going, bear wouldn't have to do the job. Kathrine newly human body wasn't holding up the abuse she was putting it though. Three days of limping in the woods, no food, no water, wondering aimlessly. Then there were the moments, mostly at nights, when she had to rest and the emotions would come over her, in waves, in human form emotions had to be dealt with. Even at her numbness, she could feel! It was all too overwhelming for the doppelganger, the first night, and the rest after, Kathrine had done something she hadn't done since she was human the last time, cried.

Kathrine stumbled out of the woods, into a parking a lot. Ahead there was one or two blurry figure. They could have been human or trees, she couldn't tell. She figure it didn't matter anyways, as darkness hit her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kathrine jerked awake, her chest was heavy, her vision blurry, overall Kathrine realize she hurt. From the throbbing in her ankle, down to her hair. Yes, even her hair hurt, she admitted misty eyed. But for the moment, doppelganger pushed the pain behind cause she recognized she was no longer laying on the dirty woods ground, but in fact in a bed. Kathrine would have love to relax, stink into the mattress and sleep, sleep long and deep. She would have, if it wasn't for her left hand cuff to the head board.

Kathrine human heart beats rapidly, as she takes in the cheapest, dirtiest motel she had ever seen. To her right, she noticed a phone. She picked the phone up, but didn't expect much. After all, who would adduct a person, and then left them so close to a phone able to call help.

Kathrine pushed talk, she was surprised to hear a dial tone.

"Great." Kathrine mumbled to herself as she dial. "I've been kidnap by a moron."

The phone rang five times before going to voice mail.

"Fuck." She swore.

The phone beep indicating that if she was going to leave a message now was the time. "Elijah." Her voice came out horse, weak. God she couldn't stand being human. "I'm human. And someone has cuffed me to a motel bed." She paused, the fear was hitting her and it show in her voice, and she cleared her throat. "Unwilling I should add."

Kathrine had already figure out where she was, matches with the name of the motel lay not far from the phone. "The motel I'm at is called Inn motel three days walking distance from Mystic Falls… Elijah if you ever feel anything for me at all or if you're just feeling unusually heroic today, I'll take that."

Emotions bubble to the surface, unsure if this would be the last time she spoke to the man she loved. "I love you. You probably only believe I'm saying that cause I want you be rescue me, but regardless if you come to my aid or not. I will always love you." Tear broke and feel down Kathrine face. "But you vampire ass better safe me." The recording end, and she placed the phone back.


	3. Chapter 3

I went back and redid the first two chapter. Warming the chapters deal with attempted rape.

Kathrine was never this thirst, even when she thirsted for blood. Her throat was dry, ever attempted swallow had her gagging. The doppelganger did her best to prevent from swallowing, but involuntary action and she was right back to gagging. What she do for a simple glass of what, Kathrine thought, oh how she had fallen. Reduced to this. A human tied up, begging for something as simple as water, maybe was best her life end here. No one knowing just how weak, Kathrine was.

Her newly human emotion were getting the best of her, but the doppelganger didn't care, she was exhausted, in pain, particularly her chest; her breathing was labored, she was alone, no soul cared if she lived or died.

The motel door suddenly, in walked man about six foot in height with short blond hair and a long wavy bread to match, hold a box of plastic trash bag in one hand and a plastic bag in the other.

"Hello." he acknowledge. "Good nap?" he wondered.

Kathrine didn't reply, you don't tie someone up if you a good person.

"Silent type huh." He said, going through the plastic bags. "Good, that just the way I want you." He smirked taking duct tape out of the bag, ripping the tape open, and walking towards Kathrine. He gets within inches from her, pulls the duct tape open and rips it with his teeth.

Kathrine eyes bug out her head, there was two scenario in my Kathrine head.

The man in front of her was simple going to kill her.

Even worst of the two, the man in front of her was going to rape and then kill her.

Bile rose from her throat, thinking about scenario two, she was going to be sick.

"Please." She fought against the buck tape.

Fear run thick thought Kathrine blood, when she saw the man pick up a knife. However, he took the knife and cut rope, he than place the knife in his pocket.

The man crudely grabbed Kathrine foot, pulling it down to the bed frame, he than twisted at an odd angle, muffled screamed could be heard coming for Kathrine. "Now that you understand that I can cause you pain, let's not act up."

The man grabbed her wrist this time, Kathrine not one to go down not fighting, fought back until she heard a pop, and then feel hot pain. He tied her wrist, she didn't see any point as the arm was useless to her now. The man mumbled sometimes to her, then pulled the knife out of his pocket.

The doppelganger tried to pull away from her attacker, but it was pointless, she was trapped.

"I think you are a little over dressed." The knife started to cut the fabric.

Kathrine felt his finger dig into her flesh, and Kathrine could help but whimper out. She wanted to turn off her emotion, she wanted to her a vampire again, and she really wanted to rip this guy throw out for making her feel this weak.

He brought his hand up the Bulgarian inner thigh, and he did the same with his other hand, and pulled her legs apart. The Bulgarian first feel the bed dip then his body was against hers. He was heavy, she feel suffocated with all his weight bearing down on her. His hot breath was breathing down her neck, she felt sick to her stomach. He placed himself in-between her thigh, she felt his hand reach down his pants, than as if he lost balance all weight was on top off her, suddenly the man was off of her and in the air.

It took her a moment to understand what was going on, and then she saw him. Elijah.

He came. He was saving her. The Bulgarian didn't even feel the tear as feel down her face. He still loved her, than she watch as Elijah ripped the man heart out.

Breathing heavily, rage slowly vanished from his veins, he looked over at Kathrine. She wasn't his Kathrine anymore, and is heart could never forgive himself for what happen all those century ago, and the girl in front of him was more the like brother that he couldn't fix. And she he loved her anyways.

The end.


End file.
